behind girl with braids and nerdy
by Nagisa Fukomi
Summary: Kisah hidup seorang anak perempuan SMA bernama Lucy Heartfilia pewaris dari perusahaan terkenal di Fiore Heartfilia Konzern. meskipun ia kaya dan memiliki banyak uang ia tetap berpenampilan culun dan Nerd sampai akhirnya ia pindah ke salah satu kota di Fiore yang bernama Magnolia dan bersekolah disana. bagaimana orang orang memandangnya? akankah ia mengubah penampilannya?
1. Epilog

**Behind Girl With Braids And Nerdy**

 **Warning:Typo,OOC,Ga nyambung?**

 **Fairy Tail bukan punya saya melainkan milik Hiro Mashima**

Ok silahkan dilihat ya Chap 1 nyaa

Pagi yang indah ditambah dengan kicauan burung burung merdu di jendela kamarku. Kupaksakan tubuh malas ku ini ke dalam kamar mandi.

 _"hoammmm ngantuk uyyy"_ ucapku dengan mata setengah terbuka

Kulirik jam weker yang ada di disamping tempat tidurku, tanpa sengaja mata ku membulat setelah melihat jam weker itu.

 _"_ _Gawatttt aku telattt "_ ucapku setengah berlari kekamar mandii

Mungkin tak butuh waktu lama untukku mandi karna factor waktu yang tak mendukung ini. lima menit sudah cukup untukku berkemas kemas pergi ke sekolah ku yang cukup terkenal di kalangan orang orang _fairy high school_

Dengan cepat aku mengambil baju sekolahku yang tergantung dibelakang pintu kamarku

Baju dengan blazer berwarna hitam dengan dalaman baju berwarna putih rok kotak kotak berwarna campuran merah dan garis garis hitam sepanjang 2cm diatas lutut ditambah dengan kaus kaki ketat selutut berwarna hitam sudah melengkapi penampilanku. Dengan cepat kuraih tasku dan membuka pintu kamarku _"brakkkk"_ itulah suara pintu yang tak sengaja kubanting dengan keras _**(mungkin kalau pintu itu punya mulut dia uda kutuk gue dan ngomelin guee anak kurang ajar lo tapi beruntungnya gue tu pintu kagak ada mulut oke oke "back to the topic"sok bahasa inggris ni author"*dikejar readers* kelamaan lu thor lanjut cepet kebanyakkan bacot lu " hehe maaf readers")**_

Dengan kecepetan kilat aku turuni satu persatu anak tangga dengan jantung yang dag dig dug karna kalau aku telat sampai sekolah _" already finished my story "_

 _"Maa kok ga bangunin aku sih jadi telat nih"_ ucapku sambil mengambil roti berselai stroberry kesukaanku

 _"uda beribu ribu kali ni mama uda bangunin kamu sampai oktaf suara mama melebihi 10 tau ga sih tapi memang dasarnya kamu ga mau bangun mama ga berdaya lagi deh"_ ucap wanita paruh baya yang sedang mencuci piring

 _"yadeh maaf maaf ma namanya juga aku lelah_ _ **(alay ih)**_ ucapku

Yaa dugaan kalian benar dia ibuku namanya layla Heartfilia kami tinggal berempat dirumah ini ayahku jude Heartfilia pemilik perusahaan terkenal di Fiore dan adikku bernama Michele Heartfilia yang sedang menginjakkan kakinya di bangku SMP kelas 8 dia juga bersekolah disekolah yang sama sepertiku ,oiya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri namaku Lucy Heartfilia aku sedang menginjak bangku kelas XI SMA dan hari ini hari pertama aku masuk kesekolah. _Ya…._ Dugaan kalian benar aku memang baru pindah ke Fiore tepatnya disebuah kota bernama Magnolia dan hari ini aku telah bersiap terhadap apapun yang terjadi padaku nanti.

 _"_ Ma aku pergi dulu ya uda hampir telat nih" Ucapku sambil menyalami kedua tangan orang tua ku _(anak baik cieee)_

Dengan setengah berlari kutelusuri jalan yang kuanggap dapat mengantarkanku kesekolahku sampai pada akhirnya kugerakkan telingaku untuk meyakinkan suara yang kudengar itu "itu suara manusia atau hewan ya ehh kok hewan bisa manggil nama ya bukannya hewan ga bisa bicara bisanya cuman masang muka melas kalau lagi kelaparan pup ga bilang bilang kencing sesuka hati doang" lama kelamaan suara itu semakin jelas

"LU-CHANNNNNNNN _(kebanyakan N nya thor "-,-")_ ucap wanita berambut biru dengan bando yang memperindah rambutnya itu

"ehh Levy chan kok teriak teriak gitu sih"ucapku yang merasa tak bersalah atas apa yang telah kutanyakan ini

"Lu-chan kamu ini budek tuli atau ambeyen sih dipanggil kok ga denger denger" ucap wanita ini

"ambeyen itu ga ada sangkut paut sama pendengaran kali Levy chan" ucapku menjelaskan

"oiya ambeyen itu bukannya masalah buat eek itu kan ya?"ucap wanita yang namanya sudah diketahui Levy MCGarden

Yap Wanita berambut biru dengan bando itu bernama Levy MCGarden sejak hari pertama aku pindah *sekitar dua minggu yang lalu* aku dan Levy sudah saling mengenal mungkin karna factor jarak rumah kami yang dekat atau bisa dibilang tetangga dan juga dia memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku bukan hanya itu dia juga memiliki hobby yang sama dengan ku membaca dan menulis.

" loh kok kita jadi bicarain ambeyen sih ga pentingg kalii" ucapku sambil mengibaskan tangan ku diudara

"by the way kamu mau kemana Lu-chan?"Tanya levy bingung

"kamu ga lihat baju aku Levy chan? tentu saja aku mau kesekolah"ucapku

"wahhh kenapa kamu tidak memberitahu aku sih Lu-chan padahal kan aku ingin mengajak kamu untuk bersekolah disekolah yang sama denganku"sambung Levy

"hihi Levy chan kamu tidak melihat seragam ku seragam kita kan sama itu artinya aku bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan mu"ucapku

"Ha? Kamu serius Lu-chan? Kamu bersekolah di Fairy High School?"Ucap Levy kaget

"Iya Levy chan" ucapku

"wahh akhirnya aku punya tetangga yang bersekolah disekolah yang sama denganku. Akhirnya aku punya teman untuk berjalan kesekolah bersama"ucap Levy senang

"haha kamu sangat senang ya Levy chan? Baiklah ayo kita pergi sebentar lagi kan masuk"Ucapku

"haha iya nih sekitar lima menit lagi kita akan masuk" Ucap levy dengan tawanya

DAG DIG DUG DAG TITTTTTTTTT(Author : innalillahi, Readers : Brakk*lempar golok* ni author kebanyakan bacot lanjut cepet *ngasah pisau*, Author : Keringat dingin )

Aku hanya termenung setelah mendengar perkataan Levy

Butuh waktu 5 detik bagiku untuk mencerna kata kata Levy itu

"Njritttttt Levy chan kenapa kamu bisa santai gitu kita uda diambang kematiannnn"ucapku sambil berlari menggenggam tangan Levy

Sekian lama kami berlari sampai juga kami di sekolah _Fairy High School_ sekolah dengan 3 lantai bercatkan putih dan memiliki taman yang luas menambah kekagumanku terhadap sekolah ini _besar ohh tidak luas mungkin mirip seperti apartemen mungkin seperti kerajaan jauhh_ intinya sekolah ini adalah sekolah terluas yang pernah kulihat sampai didepan Pagar aku dan Levy hanya bisa bersyukur karna dewi fortuna masih berpihak ke kami.

 _"Ho….sh….Ho…sh..Ho..shhh u…nnnttt…uuu…nnggg kita ga telat ya Lu-chan"_ ucap Levy sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya"

 _"Hooo..sshhh h-ooos…hhhhh iya Levy Chan untung bangett"_ kataku sambil mengatur nafasku"

 _"Ok sekarang tinggal mencari kelasmu kan Lu-chan? Aku akan menemanimu lagi pula masih ada sisa waktu 2 menit"_ ucap Levy yang sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya

 _"Wahhh Arigatouu Levy chan kamu terlalu baik tapiii apa kamu tidak keberatan menemaniku?"_ Tanyaku yang sudah mengatur nafas

 _"Hihii kamu bicara apa sih Lu-chan kita ini kan sahabat aku akan selalu membantumu jika ada kesulitan"_ Jelas Levy

 _"hmm… sekali lagi arigatouu Levy chan"_ kataku dengan senyum manisku

 _"ok jangan buang buang waktu kamu dikelas mana Lu-chan?"_ Tanya Levy dengan wajah penasarannya

 _"kata ayahku sih aku masuk kekelas XI-IPA2"_ ucapku dengan tangan didagu *lagi mikir*

 _"Wahh berarti kita sekelas donk Lu-chan"_ Kata Levy kaget

 _"Ha serius Levy Chan? kelasnya dimana?"_ Tanyaku senang

Levy menggenggam tanganku dan menariknya pergi menjauh dari tempat kami berdiri tadi, kami berdua berlari dengan kencang sampai akhirnya Levy berhenti di depan pintu kelas bertuliskan XI-IPA2 seiring dengan berhentinya kami berlari bel masuk pun berbunyi menandakan masuknya pelajaran pertama

"wahh untung kita sudah sampai ya Lu-chan"ucap levy dengan wajah lelah sehabis berlari tadi

"iya"ucapku yang tengah memasuki kelas diikuti dengan Levy dibelakangku

"Lu-chan? "Tanya Levy sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah ku

"ahh iya Levy chan ada apa?"ucapku yang telah terbangun dari lamunanku

"ahh kamu melamun ya, kenapa kau tidak duduk Lu-chan?" ucap Levy yang tengah duduk di kursinya

"A…akuu tidak tau harus duduk dimana Levy chan"Ucapku kebingungan

"ohh jadi karna itu kamu melamun, itu sih gampang Lu-chan kamu tinggal duduk disampingku"Ucap Levy sambil menunjuk bangku kosong disampingnya

"bolekah?"ucap Lucy dengan semburan merah dipipinya

"hihi tentu saja boleh Lu-chan kamu ini seperti baru bertemu aku saja,ayo duduk nanti bu evergreen keburu masuk "ucap levy dengan tawanya

"haha baiklah arigatouu Levy chan" ucapku sambil menduduki kursi disamping Levy

Bel masuk telah berbunyi guru guru pun datang memasuki kelas yang akan mereka bimbing

Tampak sosok perempuan berambut coklat memakai kacamata tengah memasuki ruang kelas XI-IPA2 , ok semuanya mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini tapi sebelum kita memulai saya ingin meminta maaf atas keterlambatan saya memasuki kelas dan juga saya melihat wajah baru di dalam kelas ini silahkan anda memperkenalkan diri ucap guru yang bernama Evergreen

Merasa dirinya dipersilahkan Lucy langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke depan kelas membuat seluruh orang yang berada dikelas itu melihatnya dengan tatapan penasaran seakan bertanya _siapa dia?_

Setibanya didepan Lucy langsung memperkenalkan dirinya perkenalkan teman teman namaku Lucy Heartfilia aku pindahan dari Yuri High School mohon bimbingan kalian"ucap lucy sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Ohh ternyata Yuri High School, baiklah yang ingin bertanya kepada Lucy silahkan angkat tangan"Ucap bu evergreen

wahh akhirnya chap 1 nya selesai ni readers gimana chap 1 nya?kepanjangan?kependekan?jelek ya? maklum baru belajar nulis

dimohon saran dan kritik readers ya buat chap 2 nya:)

dimohon Reviewnya;)


	2. Chapter 2: Popular men peeve

**Behind Girl With Braids And Nerdy**

 **Warning: Typo,OOC,AU,Gaje**

 **Fairy Tail bukan Punya Author melainkan milik Hiro Mashima**

 _the last sentence in chapter 1_

Tampak sosok perempuan berambut coklat memakai kacamata tengah memasuki ruang kelas XI-IPA2 , ok semuanya mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini tapi sebelum kita memulai saya ingin meminta maaf atas keterlambatan saya memasuki kelas dan juga saya melihat wajah baru di dalam kelas ini silahkan anda memperkenalkan diri ucap guru yang bernama Evergreen

Merasa dirinya dipersilahkan Lucy langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke depan kelas membuat seluruh orang yang berada dikelas itu melihatnya dengan tatapan penasaran seakan bertanya _siapa dia?_

Setibanya didepan Lucy langsung memperkenalkan dirinya perkenalkan teman teman namaku Lucy Heartfilia aku pindahan dari Yuri High School mohon bimbingan kalian"ucap lucy sopan sambil

"Ohh ternyata Yuri High School, baiklah yang ingin bertanya kepada Lucy silahkan angkat tangan"Ucap bu evergreen

 **Silahkan dibaca Chap 2 nya^^**

1 menit sudah Lucy dan bu evergreen hanya mematung di depan kelas tepatnya di depan hadapan murid murid Bu Evergreen atau bisa dibilang teman – teman baru Lucy (?)

"Baiklah jika tidak ada yang ingin bertanya, sesaat bu evergreen mengalihkan pandangannya ke hadapan Lucy, Lucy kamu bisa duduk sekarang" Ucap Bu Evergreen

"B – baiklah" Ucap Lucy

2 jam telah berlalu menandakan habisnya pelajaran pertama

 _Kring Kring Kring (ceritanya ini suara bel ya bukan suara es krim keliling)_

"Baiklah anak anak sampai jumpa minggu depan ya, jangan lupa tugas yang ibu berikan harus dikumpulkan" Ucap Bu Evergreen seraya pergi keluar kelas

"Akhirnyaaaaaa" Ucap Levy sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya

"Pelajaran matematika nya benar benar susah ya Levy chan" sambung Lucy

"Iyaa sangatt susahhh" Balas Levy

"Gara gara terlalu banyak berfikir aku jadi lapar" Sambung Lucy

"Ayo kita ke kantin Lu-chan" Ajak Levy

"Baiklah Ayoo" Ucap Lucy semangat

Dengan perasaan senang mereka melewati koridor. tak lupa mereka menyapa orang orang yang tengah lewat, Ralat bukan mereka tapi hanya Levy _mengapa?_ Karna Lucy sama sekali tidak kenal dengan orang orang itu _maklum anak baru_

Sesampainya di kantin Lucy dan Levy buru- buru memesan makanan. dengan setengah perjuangan dan dengan semangat generasi muda yang mereka miliki akhirnya mereka mendapatkan makanan yang mereka inginkan *merdekaaa*

"Ramai sekali kantin ini, kita mau duduk dimana Levy chan?" Tanya Lucy

"Aku juga tidak tau Lu-chan sepertinya hampir semua tempat sudah dipenuhi" Jawab Levy sambil melihat lihat sekelilingnya mencari tempat untuk mereka makan

Tanpa sengaja mata Lucy membesar saat melihat bangku yang sedang tidak diduduki alias kosong

"Levy-chan itu ada bangku kosong ayo kesana" Ucap Lucy sambil menarik tangan Levy mendekati kursi itu

Sesampainya disana mereka langsung duduk dan memakan makanan mereka. Sampai pada akhirnyaa

"KYAAA,STING-KUN AYOO DUDUK DISAMPINGKUUU"

"KYAA NATSU-KUN AYOOO BERKENCAN DENGAN KU"

"NATSU-KUN KAU BEGITU TAMPAN"

"NATSU-KUN YANG TERBAIK"

"TIDAK!HANYA STING-KUN YANG TERBAIK"

"KYAA!TIDAK MUNGKIN! HANYA NATSU-KUN YANG TERBAIK"

"TIDAK! HANYA STING-KUN"

Itulah suara suara yang terdengar di segala penjuru kantin

 _Yaa…._ Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat kantin seberisik ini _kecuali_ Natsu dan Sting. Kedua murid popular yang dijuluki sebagai pangeran sekolah Fairy, tak asing lagi bagi para Siswa untuk mendengar teriakan histeris para Siswi saat melihat mereka berdua.

"KYAAAA! Berisik sekali perempuan perempuan norak itu! Menganggu semangat makan ku saja!" Protes Lucy

"Hihi kalau kamu ingin bersekolah di Fairy kamu harus terbiasa dengan hal semacam itu Lu-chan" Sambung Levy dengan tawanya karena melihat sahabatnya itu emosi karna teriakan alay siswi di sekolah ini

"Bagaimana bisa terbiasa Levy-chan! Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat telingaku sakit!" Protes Lucy kembali

"Memangnya apa sih yang membuat perempuan perempuan alay itu berteriak? Apa mereka menang Undian?" Sambung Lucy

"kyahahahaha! Tak mungkin perempuan perempuan itu berteriak karena menang undian Lu-chan! Kamu ini ada ada saja! Mereka berteriak karena itu" Jawab Levy sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah Natsu dan Sting

Merasa dirinya sedang ditunjuk Natsu segera berdiri dan berjalan kearah 2 orang gadis yang tak berdosa.

"BRAKKK! Kenapa kalian menunjukku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah? Atau kalian ingin bermain main denganku? Haha berani sekali kalian!" Ucap Natsu seraya memukul meja dengan keras

"KYAAA NATSU-KUN! KAU SANGAT MEMPESONAAA"

Semua yang ada dikantin tepatnya para siswi hanya bisa berteriak teriak kagum melihat sang idola dengan sikap SOK JAGOANNYA

Merasa tak dapat lagi menahan emosinya

"BRAKK! HEI MANUSIA SOK HEBAT DAN SOK PENTING BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMBENTAKKU! KAU KIRA KAU ITU SIAPA! HEI JANGAN PERNAH KAU PIKIR AKU TAKUT DENGAN MU YA! MELIHAT MU DAN RAMBUT PINK MU ITU SAJA AKU SUDAH MUAL!" Akhirnya emosi yang di tahan tahan Lucy meledak dihadapan Natsu Dragneel salah satu murid Popular disekolahnya itu

"H-hei Lu-chan sudahlah tahan emosimu" bisik Levy

"mmm-maaf Natsu-san aku memang tidak sopan telah menunjukmu seperti itu. Itu semua salahku, maafkan aku dan teman ku ini ya" Ucap Levy dengan wajah takut

"H-hei Levy chan kenapa kamu minta maaf? Kamu itu tidak bersalah! Yang salah itu dia manusia aneh berambut pink yang sok penting!" Balas Lucy tak terima dengan sikap sahabatnya itu

"S-sudahlah Lu-chan Ayoo" Ucap Levy seraya memegang tangan Lucy dan pergi

"TUNGGU" Teriak seorang Pria yang ada dibelakang 2 orang gadis membuat 2 orang gadis itu tak sanggup lagi berjalan, secara misterius tiba tiba sang pria sudah ada didepan 2 orang gadis itu

"Hei nona culun" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Lucy

"Aku sangat kasian melihatmu,dengan gaya seperti ini kau pasti dari zaman purba kan? Atau dari zaman kemerdekaan?*anak kurang ajar* , gaya mu benar benar Kuno! Oiya kau pasti anak baru bukan? Makanya kau berani membentakku! Dengar ya Nona Purba mulai detik ini kau sudah mencari masalah denganku! Dan berhati hatilah disepanjang hidupmu ya Nona. karena aku tak akan membuatmu tenang! Kau dengar itu? Baiklah,nikmati hidup indahmu yang masih tersisa ini ya Nona!" ucap laki laki itu seraya pergi meninggalkan Lucy

Kata kata lelaki itu membuat Lucy terdiam di tempat. Badannya susah digerakkan. Badannya bergetar TIDAK! Aku tidak boleh takut dengannya! Aku tak pernah takut dengan orang orang sepertinya!

Ayoo Kira kira siapa ya laki laki itu? Ayoo Tebak deh nanti jawabannya kasih di Review ya:)

Akhirnyaa selesai juga Chap 2 nya^^

Jelek kah? Haruskah Author Hentikan Fic ini *alay ceritanya*

thanks to Review dari Readers yaa Review nya bener bener buat Author semangat dehhh

Jangan lupa kasih Review juga ya buat chap 2 nya ^^

kasih saran kritik semuanya juga boleh;)

Arigatouu:)


	3. Chapter 3: new friends at school

**Behind Girl With Braids And Nerdy**

 **Warning: Typo,OOC,AU,Gaje**

 **Fairy Tail bukan milik saya melainkan milik Hiro Mashima**

 _the last sentence in chapter 2_

 _"Aku sangat kasian melihatmu,dengan gaya seperti ini kau pasti dari zaman purba kan? Atau dari zaman kemerdekaan?*anak kurang ajar* , gaya mu benar benar Kuno! Oiya kau pasti anak baru bukan? Makanya kau berani membentakku! Dengar ya Nona Purba mulai detik ini kau sudah mencari masalah denganku! Dan berhati hatilah disepanjang hidupmu ya Nona. karena aku tak akan membuatmu tenang! Kau dengar itu? Baiklah,nikmati hidup indahmu yang masih tersisa ini ya Nona!" ucap laki laki itu seraya pergi meninggalkan Lucy_

 _Kata kata lelaki itu membuat Lucy terdiam di tempat. Badannya susah digerakkan. Badannya bergetar TIDAK! Aku tidak boleh takut dengannya! Aku tak pernah takut dengan orang orang sepertinya!_

"Lu-chan apa kamu baik- baik saja?" Tanya Levy

"Lu-chan?" sambung Levy

"ah-eh Levy chan, iya kenapa?" Tanya Lucy kaget

"hahhh sudah ku duga pasti kamu melamun, tadi aku bertanya apa kamu baik baik saja?" Ucap Levy seraya meletakkan telapak tangannya di depan jidatnya

"Gomen Levy chan, aku baik baik saja" Ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah, ayo kita kekelas" Sambung Levy

Setibanya dikelas Lucy dan Levy kembali duduk ke kursi mereka masing- masing. Masih tersisa waktu 5 menit untuk istirahat. Tapi mereka lebih memilih untuk ke kelas dan menghabiskan 5 menit terakhir dengan membaca novel.

Bukan hanya mereka berdua yang ada dikelas itu, tapi masih ada beberapa orang yang berada dikelas itu sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing masing.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Lucy tiba tiba berdiri tiga orang wanita dihadapannya. Sontak membuat Lucy kaget akan kehadiran misterius ketiga wanita cantik itu. Tampak sosok wanita berambut scarlet yang tiba tiba memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ohh hei kamu anak baru kan? Watashi wa anata o shōkai shimashou namaku Erza Scarlet aku ketua kelas sekaligus komite kedisiplinan disekolah ini Haikei" Ucapnya sopan

"Perkenalkan juga namaku Juvia aku salah satu pengurus Osis di sekolah ini Salam kenal" Ucap wanita berambut biru bernama Juvia

"Perkenalkan nama ku Cana salam kenal ya" Ucap wanita berambut hitam bergelombang yang bernama Cana

"Eh-h salam kenal juga Erza, Juvia, Cana. namaku Lucy Heartfilia" Ucap Lucy seraya membungkukkan punggungnya

"Wahh Juvia senang sekali bisa memiliki teman baru" Ucap Juvia kegirangan

"Lucy kalau kau memiliki masalah kau bisa memberitahuku" Sambung Erza

"Baiklah Erza" Balas Lucy

Tak lama sesudah Lucy berbicara Erza memalingkan wajahnya kearah Levy

" Levy! Hari ini jadwal piketmu kan? Jangan lupa sepulang sekolah kau harus piket bersama dengan Lucy, Gray, dan Lissana" Ucap Erza

"A-apa aku?" Tanya Lucy sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan telunjuk nya sendiri

"Lu-chan sudahlah kamu tidak perlu bingung seperti itu. Kamu harus menerimanya Lu-chan. kalau kamu tidak menerimanya, Erza pasti akan marah" bisik Levy

"Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi jika Erza marah Levy chan?" Tanya Lucy

"Kamu belum mengenal Erza Lu-chan, kamu tau, jika dia memarahi seseorang pasti orang itu langsung pingsan, bahkan ada yang sampai struk Lu-chan" Bisik Levy

"Wahh separah itukah? Mengerikan sekali" Jawab Lucy

"Iya sangat mengerikan" Sambung Levy

"Hei Lucy!Levy! apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Erza

Tanpa mereka sadari Erza masih berdiri dihadapan mereka. Sontak membuat mereka berdua kaget dan takut, tak bisa kubanyangkan aku Struk setelah ini *batin Lucy*

"T-tidak ada apa – apa kok Erza, ka-kami hanya membicarakan.." Ucap Levy terdiam mencari alasan

"Tu-tugas" Potong Lucy

"Ahh yaa kami sedang membicarakan tugas dari Bu Evergreen tadi. benar benar susah ya Lu-chan" Sambung Levy dengan keringat dinginnya

"Ohh tugas itu! Kalian benar, memang sangat susah tugas itu" Jawab Erza

"Hehe" Hanya itu yang bisa dilontarkan Lucy dan Levy mendengar jawaban Erza tersebut. *rupanya Erza masih bisa merasakan susah*

 _Kring kring kring_

Bel masuk berbunyi menandakan habisnya waktu istirahat. Sekarang saatnya pelajaran PKK dari Mirajane guru yang baik hati serta cantik itu membuat Lucy kagum padanya.

3 jam sudah Mirajane mengajar sampai pada saatnya pulang sekolah

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok" Ucap Mira sambil tersenyum

" Arigatouuu" Ucap Murid

"Baiklah, Lu-chan ayo kita piket" Ucap Levy

" HAI" Jawab Lucy

0000XXXXXXXXX00000000

"Gray, dimana Lissana?" Tanya Levy

"Mana aku tau dimana gadis ganjen itu dia itu tidak bisa diharapkan" Jawab Gray sewot

"Hei Gray tadi kau bilang apa!?" Sambung Lissana yang tiba tiba ada dibelakangnya

"Sudahlah, ayo kita piket" Ajak Levy menengahi pertengkaran dua orang ini

"Enak saja kau memerintahiku Levy! Aku tak mau diperintahkan olehmu! Dan juga aku tak mau memegang sapu dan pel menjijikkan itu! Nanti tanganku bisa lecet lagi!" Bentak Lissana

"Iyuhh norak sekali gayamu" Ucap Lucy

"APA KAU BILANG" Jawab Lissana

"Aku setuju denganmu anak baru. Oh ya namaku Gray Fullbuster salam kenal ya" Sambung gray

"Namaku Lucy Heartfilia, salam kenal juga" Jawab Lucy

"HEI BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGHINAKU! KAU BILANG AKU NORAK! HAHA! HEI KAU ITU LEBIH NORAK DARIKU! LIHAT GAYAMU YANG NERD INI! KEPANGAN DAN KACAMATA TEBAL INI MEMBUATKU JIJIK MELIHATMU!" Bentak Lissana seraya menunjuk Lucy

"APA KAU BILANG? AKU NORAK? YA! MEMANG AKU AKUI AKU MEMANG NERD! TAPI SETIDAKNYA AKU TIDAK BERTINGKAH ALAY SEPERTIMU! ANAK KELEWAT GAUL! JADINYA ALAY GINI!" Balas Lucy seraya menatap sinis dan menunjuk Lissana

"BERANINYA KAU MEMBENTAKKU! APA KAU TAK TAU AKU SIAPA HA?" Jawab Lissana

"SUDAH! HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA!" Potong Levy

"Kita ini mau piket bukannya berkelahi! Sudah Lu-chan lanjutkan saja perkerjaanmu! dan kau Lissana! jika kau tak mau piket aku akan mengadukanmu ke Erza!" Ancam levy

"Apa!? Erza?" Jawab Lissana kaget

2 jam sudah Levy,Gray,Lucy,dan Lissana piket, sampai pada akhirnya mereka membersihkan bagian yang telah dibagikan secara adil oleh Erza. Yapp akhirnya Lissana mau diajak berkrompomi karna Erza, sekarang kalian tau kan seberapa mengerikannya Erza? Lissana si kepala batu aja takut mendengar nama Erza

"Baiklah aku siap" Ucap Lucy

"Wahh kerjamu bagus juga ya Lucy" Ucap gray kagum

"Arigatouu" balas Lucy

"Lu-chan jika kamu mau pulang kamu boleh pulang sekarang" Ucap Levy

" Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu Levy chan karna aku tidak suka berjalan sendiri" Ucap Lucy

"Baik, kamu boleh menungguku di depan gerbang sekolah" Balas Levy

"Oke" Ucap Lucy

"Gray aku duluan ya" Sambung Lucy

" Baiklah" Ucap gray dengan senyum manisnya *menurut para siswi*

"Ehh Levy! Kenapa dia boleh pulang sedangkan aku tidak!" Ucap Lissana tak terima

"Itu karna dia sudah selesai dengan bagiannya! Sedangkan kamu? Dari tadi tidak ada perubahan dengan bagianmu! Jangan salahkan aku jika kamu tak boleh pulang sebelum menyelesaikan itu ya Lissanna!" Jawab Levy

"Hahhh iya iya! Dasar cerewet!" Sambung Lissana sewot

Mendengar respon Lissana Levy hanya bisa menahan emosinya.

000000000000XXXXXXXX0000000000000

Lucy POV….

Aku berjalan melewati koridor disekolah ini. Alunan alunan nada keluar dari mulut kehilangan kosentrasi, tanpa aku sadari aku tengah menabrak seseorang

"BRAKK" Aduhhhh Ucap Orang yang kutabrak itu

"Ahh Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku karna tidak berkosentrasi. sekali lagi maaf" Ucapku sambil membungkukkan punggungku

"Ahh kauu" Ucapnya

Ku tegakkan punggungku sampai pada akhirnya mataku dan mata orang itu bertemu

"Kauuu" Ucapku

Curhatan Author:

Akhirnya chap 3 ke update juga padahal rencananya mau minggu depan tapi ga jadi karna ada mood hihi^^

Kira kira siapa ya yang ditabrak Lucy?

Soal Gray dan Lissana Author akan perkenalin lebih detail di chap berikutnya yaa^^

Dimohon Reviewnya yaa

Pendapat, kritik,saran DLL Author butuhin dari Readers

Waktunya ngebalas Review^^

Misshire

Segi ceritanya Miss sukaaa tapi dari segi pair, aku bingubg karena aku cuma suka Naruto-,- dilanjut yah ;)

Oh yah kita bisa jadi rekan author kan? Coba buat pair Sasuke Sakura di Naruto :* aku pasti review :)

Salam kenal yah :'

: Wahh Arigatouu Misshire san, oke bakal Aku usahain Bikin Pair naruto soalnya aku juga suka sama Fandom naruto^^

yang lainnya uda aku bales ya ^^ makasih sekali lagi buat reviewnya

Ok sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya:)


	4. Chapter 4 : hurt

Alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat siapa orang yang tengah kutabrak

"Kau" ucapku

"Ahh rupanya kau nona NERD"ucap pemuda bersurai pink dengan penekanan pada kata NERD

 _Kenapa aku selalu bertemu dengannya? Oh kamisama apa maksudnya ini?_

Keheningan melanda, tak satupun suara terdengar hingga akhirnya..

.

.

.

.

"NATSUUUU" ucap gadis bersurai silver yang tengah berlari menghampiri pemuda yang dipanggilnya

"ahh liss hati hati nanti kau terjatuh" khawatir natsu

"Ahh senangnya... Kupikir kau melupakanku karna kesibukanmu akhir akhir ini" ucap lissana

"Apa yang sedang kau ucapkan? Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu lis" ucap natsu

 _Mereka mengobrol seperti tidak ada orang disini lebih baik aku pergi saja_

Saat lucy hendak mengambil langkah untuk pergi tiba tiba sebuah tangan kekar menahannya

"HEI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" ucap lucy yang tak terima dengan perlakuan natsu

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin menahanmu disini" ucap natsu santai

"Tapi untuk apa?" tanya lucy

"entahlah, menurutmu apakah aku akan membiarkanmu pergi saat kau tengah menabrakku?" ucap natsu

"kau lupa aku ini siapa?, bahkan membiarkanmu menderita disekolah ini takkan pernah cukup untuk membalas apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku " lanjut pemuda itu

Mendengar setiap kalimat yang natsu katakan membuat telinga lucy panas, hei! lucy hanya menabraknya dan itu juga tidak sengaja! Tak sepantasnya natsu bekata begitu.

"AKU TAK PEDULI KAU SIAPA DAN AKU TAKKAN PERNAH PEDULI! CAMKAN ITU PADA KEPALA PINK JELEK MU ITU!" bentak lucy yang sejak tadi tertahan

"DAN ASAL KAU TAU SAJA YA! MESKI AKU MENDERITA DIDUNIA INI AKU TAKKAN MAU MENERIMA HUKUMAN DARIMU!" lanjutnya

"HEI CULUN! BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMBENTAK NATSU! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA? BAHKAN KAU TAK PANTAS BERBICARA DENGANNYA! PERGI SANA! AKU TAK SUDI MELIHAT ORANG KUNO SEPERTIMU!"bentak lissana

"DAN AKU LEBIH TAK SUDI MELIHAT WANITA GANJEN SEPERTIMU!" balas lucy yang akhirnya memilih pergi dari tempat panas yang sejak tadi menahannya.

 _Mereka.. Itu sebabnya aku tak ingin menjadi seperti mereka_

 _Mereka pikir mereka sudah hebat dengan semua yang mereka punya_

 _Mereka bahkan tak mengerti apa itu sopan santun_

 _Mereka bahkan lebih menjijikkan dari pada aku_

Lucy terus berlari entah kemana. yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah kata kata lissana dan teman teman barunya yang terngiang diotaknya.

Back to natsu and lissana

"Akhirnya dia pergi juga" ucap lissana senang

"Nat- PRAK" Belum sempat lissana menghabiskan kalimatnya, sebuah tamparan telah mendarat dipipi putihnya

"lis katakan, mengapa kau mengucapkan kalimat seperti tadi terhadap lucy? " tanya natsu berusaha tenang

"NATSU! KAU JAHAT! KAU MENAMPARKU KARNA MASALAH TADI?AKU MEMBELAMU! TAPI APA INI? KAU MENAMPARKU? AKU TAK PERCAYA KAU BENAR BENAR BERUBAH!" bentak lissana tanpa ia sadari sebuah air mata telah keluar dari matanya

"liss, m-mma-maafkan aku a-a-akku" ucap natsu gugup

"kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya lissana muak menunggu kalimat natsu

"Kumohon jangan menangis" ucap natsu tertunduk

Melihat natsu yang tertunduk membuat hati lissana sakit. Ia tidak bisa melihat natsu seperti ini, apalagi ini semua karnanya.

"Sudahlah natsu. Lupakan semuanya. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah dirimu yang dulu. Kumohon jangan berubah,bisakah kau? Ucap lissana lembut

"baiklah lis" ucap natsu singkat karna rasa bersalahnya

Back to Lucy

Disinilah aku disebuah taman kota, bersama lampu jalan yang setia menemani. Tanpa kusadari hari sudah gelap, aku hanya berlari tanpa tau arah, dan sekarang aku tengah menangis sendirian meretapi beban yang tengah ku tanggung.

"Berat.. Ini terlalu berat hiks" ucapku disela tangisku

"jika berat kau bisa membaginya" ucap seseorang

Suara? Apakah iaa sedang berbicara padaku?

"S-siapa kau?" tanya lucy gugup

Hei! Lucy bukannya malu atau apapun dia hanya takut, bagaimana jika pria dihadapannya ini adalah maling? Tidak tidak, lucy masih ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya bahagia.

"sepertinya ingatanmu tak sesuai dengan umurmu" ucap pria berambut raven yang sekarang sudah duduk disamping lucy

"apa maksudmu?" tanya lucy bingung

"Kau ingat, piket kelas, teman kelasmu ? Gray" ucap pria ini lagi

"Ahh grayy ,akuu lupa padamu,gomen" ucap lucy

"Wahh wahh berapa banyak orang yang sudah berbicara padamu lucy, hingga kau lupa padaku" ucap gray

"hahahaha, tidak bukan seperti itu, aku hanya ingin melupakan se...muanya" ucap lucy pelan

"melupakan semuanya? Kau tau, aku merasa iba dengan orang sepertimu" ucap gray sinis

"maksudku bukankah ini baik? Tak semua kenangan buruk itu buruk dan harus dilupakan" ucapnya lagi

"Terkadang hal itu yang membuat kita semakin kuat dari hari kehari" lanjutnya

"dan kau tau? Terkadang mengucapkan jauh lebih mudah dari pada menerapkannya" ucap lucy sinis

"entahlah.. Mungkin kau benar, tapi bagaimana dengan ini, kau berbagi cerita? Itu lebih baik" tawar gray

"Bagaimana.. Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu?" tanya lucy

"mungkin kau salah satu dari mereka" lanjutnya

"Mereka? Entahlah, mungkin iya dan mungkin tidak" ucap gray kembali

"Mereka..., mengapa didunia ini materi diatas segalanya? Maksudku mungkin apa yang terlihat dari luar tak sesuai dengan apa yang ada didalam mereka" ucap lucy tak kuat menahannya lagi

"Oh baiklah aku nerdy, yaa itu benar! Tak ada yang salah, tapi apa karna ini aku tak pantas untuk hidup?" tanya lucy

"Emm jadi itu masalahmu, tak ada yang salah, aku tak tau harus berkata apa tapi kau tak seharusnya menangis" ucap gray

"kau harus tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kau pantas untuk hidup dan bukan bahan hinaan mereka, seperti itulah harusnya dirimu" ucap gray seraya tersenyum

"kauu" ucap lucy pelan

"Terima kasih" lanjutnya.

"baiklah aku pergi, dan sebaiknya kau pulang jika tak ingin masuk berita penculikan besok" ucap gray bangkit berdiri

"terima kasih banyak" ucap lucy bangkit berdiri

"tak masalah" ucap gray

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk pulang, hanya sekitar 20 menit aku sudah sampai dirumah, mama terlihat khawatir karna aku yang tak kunjung pulang. Setelah menerima beberapa omelan dari orang tua ku akhirnya aku membersihkan diri dan tidur

 **Bersiaplah natsu dragneel beserta pengikut setianya**


	5. Chapter 5 : the secret

Pagi hari yang cerah, matahari menampakkan dirinya di langit biru bersama sinarnya. Disinilah aku, aku lucy heartfilia dan jangan lupakan pakaian xl dan kacamata tebal ku, sekolah yang indah tapi tidak dengan siswanya. Kalian pasti bingung mengapa aku berbicara begitu, itu semua karna siswa siswi disini tidak memiliki bahkan setitik hati nurani. Lihat saja sekarang, bahkan mereka tidak segan segan menyenggolku hingga terjatuh.

"Hei heartfilia san kapan kau akan berubah? Setidaknya lepaskan kacamata itu"

"Heartfilia san apa kau butuh baju baru? Aku punya ukuran double xl disini"

"heartfilia san apa kau tak menyayangi dirimu sendiri?"

"aku bahkan tak tau cara membedakan orang purba denganmu heartfilia san"

Bisikan bisikan tentangku mulai terdengar, aku hanya menganggap bisikan itu hal biasa karna aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Aku berjalan santai melewati mereka yang terang terangan membicarakanku atau bahkan membuat cerita tak benar tentang aku. Bukankah sudah kukatakan ini berat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama berlalu dengan cepat, seperti biasa aku hanya membaca novel didalam kelas saat jam istirahat. Tak ada sedikitpun hasratku untuk mendekat ke perempuan perempuan yang sudah membuat grup dengan tujuan membicarakan orang ataupun berita hangat. Karena levy chan yang berhalangan hadir hari ini, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk ke kantin ataupun sekedar berjalan jalan di koridor.

"Lucy san bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?" ucap perempuan cantik bernama sherlly

"Ada perlu apa sherlly san?" tanyaku balik

"ahh aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke perpus kau tau remedial laxus sensei" ucap sherlly

"ahh seperti itu" ucapku

Aku mengerti maksudnya karna mereka hanya mendatangiku saat remedial ataupun keperluan begitu, aku dengan senang hati membantu mereka berharap mereka akan memperbaiki sikap mereka terhadapku meskipun hanya sedikit

"baiklah ayo" ucapku

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju perpus..

"Hei heartfilia san" ucap seseorang

Reflek aku membalikkan badanku, hingga akhirnya

"PRAK"

Satu buah telur berhasil menabrak wajahku. Tidak hanya itu lemparan susulan pun datang dan terus begitu tanpa ada yang menghentikan. Aku menutup mataku berharap lemparan itu berhenti dan memberikanku waktu untuk membersihkan diri. Beberapa menit berlalu, lemparan terus menghantamku hingga aku merasa ada yang mengganjal

 _Aneh, kenapa tidak ada lemparan lagi? Apa yang terjadi?_

"Apa kau tak apa?" ucap seseorang

 _Suara?_ Perlahan kubuka mataku

"kauu" ucapku

"Sting" ucapnya

"kenapa kau ada disini? Jangan bilang kau" ucapku

"ya, aku menyelamatkanmu. Ada apa dengan responmu? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih" ucap sting

Kulihat keadaan pemuda dihadapanku sekarang, kondisinya kurang lebih sama sepertiku. Jas sekolahnya penuh dengan kulit telur dan tepung.

"tapi kenapa?" tanyaku

"Kenapa? Apakah ini salah?" ucap sting

"bukan begitu, maksudku kenapa kau menyelamatkanku, kau tau betul resikonya, dan aku bukanlah siapa siapa" ucap lucy

"Bisa dibilang naluriku berjalan sendiri" ucapnya

"lepaskan jasmu" ucapku sinis

"Wahh tidak kusangka kau sangat terburu buru lucy san, apakah kau sangat menyukaiku hingga tak bisa bersabar? " goda sting

"apa maksudmu? Dasar aneh, aku hanya ingin mencuci jasmu sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabku" ucapku kesal

"Ahh jadi begitu, baiklah" ucap sting

Sting melepas jas sekolahnya, sekarang ia hanya memakai kemeja polos berwarna putih yang samar samar memperlihatkan badan sixpack miliknya.

"Ini" ucapnya

"ke-keekk-kemarikan" ucapku malu

"Apa yang terjadi padamu lucy san? Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah" ucapnya

"T-tidak b-bu-bukan apa apa" ucapku

 _Dasar bodoh apa yang membuatmu malu? Itu hanya kemeja polos yang hanya memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya sedikit. Dasar bodoh, bahkan aku sudah merusak citraku sendiri didepannya._

"lucy san?" ucap sting mengibas ngibaskan tangannya didepan lucy

"Ahh yaa, ada apa?" ucap lucy tersadar dari lamunannya

"jadi, sampai kapan kau akan memegangi jasku seperti itu?" tanya sting

"Ahh gomen sting, sebentar aku akan mencucinya, tunggu disini ya" ucap lucy

"Baiklah" jawab sting

Beberapa menit berlalu, lucy telah selesai mencuci jas sekolah sting dan mengembalikannya kepada sang pemilik jas. Karna melihat kondisi lucy yang sangat kotor, lucy memutuskan untuk izin dan pulang kerumah. Sting menawarkan tumpangan kepada lucy, tetapi tumpangan itu ditolak mengingat sting yang harus masuk jam pelajaran ke dua.

Setibanya dirumah lucy mengendap ngendap masuk, berharap sang ibu tak muncul dan menanyakan tentang keadaannya sekarang. Namun itu semua nihil melihat sang ibu yang dengan terkejutnya melihat keadaan putri satu satunya ini.

"ada apa ini lucy, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau kotor sekali?" tanya sang ibu bertubi tubi

"ahh anoo, ibu kau tau, sekolah sangat ramai akhir akhir ini, umm kurasa ada kesalahpahaman antara aku dan teman temanku, mereka mengira aku berulang tahun hari ini, oleh karna itu.." belum sempat lucy menyelesaikan kalimatnya sang ibu sudah memotongnya

"kau punya teman teman yang baik sayang" ucap ibu

"sekarang, bersihkan dirimu dan istirahatlah" lanjutnya

 _Aneh, ibu tidak menanyakan mengapa aku pulang cepat_

Hari sudah mulai gelap, sang mentari telah tergantikan dengan sang bulan. Tampak seorang gadis bersurai pirang sedang menatap sang bulan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"indah" ucapnya

"Lucy, apa kau sibuk?" suara baritone memasuki indra pendengaran sang gadis

"Ahh ayah, ada perlu apa ayah" ucap lucy

"Ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan denganmu" ucap jude sang ayah

"ada apa ayah? Kenapa tiba tiba seperti ini? Bicaralah" ucap lucy bingung

"kau tau, perusahaan kita di amerika sedang tidak baik" ucap jude pelan

"Ayah berencana pergi ke amerika untuk mengurus perusahaan itu" lanjutnya

"jadi ayah berencana untuk pergi? Berapa lama? Lalu, perusahaan disini siapa yang akan mengurusnya?" tanya lucy penasaran

"entahlah ayah tak tau, mungkin akan sangat lama. karena itu ayah memutuskan untuk pergi bersama ibu" ucap jude

"dan perusahaan disini, bisakah ayah meminta satu permohonan kepadamu?" lanjutnya

"apa itu ayah?" tanya lucy

"ayah harap kau bisa mengurus perusahaan disini" ucap jude tenang

"A-ap-apa, tapi ayah aku tak bisa" ucap lucy kaget

" tenang sayang, ayah sudah meminta bantuan teman ayah untuk membantumu jika kau merasa kesulitan dengan perusahaan, dia akan membantumu hingga kau paham" ucap jude meyakinkan

"baiklah, aku akan mencobanya" ucap lucy pelan

Mendengar itu jude tak bisa menahan senyum yang jelas terukir di wajahnya.

"baiklah, jika begitu,kau akan mulai bekerja besok" ucap jude senang

"APA! BESOK? TUNGGU DULU, AYAH KAPAN KAU BERANGKAT?" ucap lucy kaget

"Malam ini" ucap jude tenang

"APA! MALAM INI? KENAPA KAU BARU MENGATAKANNYA? KENAPA SANGAT TERBURU BURU?"ucap lucy semakin kaget

"tenanglah lucy, ayah baru bisa mengatakannya karna ayah baru menerima informasi tentang perusahaan kita tadi" ucap jude menenangkan lucy

"t-tapi kan tetap saja" ucap lucy pelan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jude dan layla sudah berangkat. Menyisakan lucy yang sedang termenung sendirian, entah apa yang ia pikirkan, satu hal yang pasti, ia tidak ingin waktu berjalan dengan cepat.

Tak terasa pagi telah tiba, dengan percaya diri sang mentari memancarkan sinarnya. Tetapi sinar itu tidak berpengaruh terhadap gadis bersurai pirang yang tengah asik dengan dunia fantasi tidurnya. Entah sudah berapa kali alarm jamnya berbunyi, ia tidak peduli.

"ahh berisik sekali" erangnya

"untuk apa aku menyetel alarm sepagi ini?" protesnya

Ia pun mengulangi tidurnya, hingga sepercik ingatan mendatanginya.

"OH KAMISAMA AKU TERLAMBAT" pekik sang gadis

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Tepat disebuah caffe terkenal, terlihat seorang pemuda tampan sedang menatap arloginya. Ia terlihat sangat kesal.

"Sudah berapa lama aku menunggu disini? " ucapnya

"jika bukan karna ayah, aku tidak akan mau menunggu, apa peduliku dengan perusahaan heartfilia jika pewarisnya saja tidak peduli" lanjutnya

"Lihat, bukankah itu natsu dragneel? Pewaris dragneel konzern, kyaaa! Dia sangat tampan" ucap seorang gadis kepada temannya

"kudengar dia sangat susah untuk didekati" balas teman sang gadis

"bagaimana tidak? Dia bahkan mendapat banyak tawaran job di beberapa majalah terkenal" lanjut sang gadis

Bisikan bisikan mulai terdengar di sebuah cafe tempat sang pemuda menunggu, bagaimana tidak? Pewaris perusahaan terkenal tampan ini sedang menunggu di sebuah cafe biasa. Bahkan hotel bintang lima saja tidak cocok sebagai tempat sang pemuda menunggu.

"Jika bukan karna ayah, aku pasti sudah pergi sejak tadi" kesal natsu

"Lagipula apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pewaris heartfilia itu, mengapa harus bertemu di tempat seperti ini" lanjutnya

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy terus berlari, terkutuklah mobilnya yang dengan tiba tiba tidak bisa diajak berkerja sama. Sekarang dia hanya berharap rekan kerjanya itu adalah orang yang baik. Akhirnya lucy tiba disebuah caffe tempat ia membuat janji, matanya terlihat sedang menelusuri setiap sudut caffe.

"itu dia, meja nomor 10 dan kemeja biru" ucap lucy

Tanpa basa basi lucy mendatangi tempat sang rekan menunggu

"Hai, aku lucy heartfilia. Aku anak dari jude heartfilia, maaf membuatmu menunggu" ucap lucy seraya membungkuk

Terlihat sang pemuda membisu.

 _Tidak mungkin dia.._

Tidak mendengar respon apapun, lucy mengangkat wajahnya membuat iris karamel itu terbuka lebar.

"k-ka-kau" ucap lucy gugup

"na-nat-natsu" lanjutnya

"Jadi benar kau lucy sang nerd? Aku sangat tidak percaya kau memiliki dua sisi berbeda" ucap natsu tajam

Benar saja, melihat wanita dihadapannya ini, bahkan natsu sulit untuk percaya bahwa ini lucy sang bahan bullyan disekolahnya.

Dress selutut loss berwarna peach, memperlihatkan jenjang putihnya. Rambut pirang yang dibiarkan tergerai, bibir pink menggoda dan iris karamel indahnya.

" _cantik"_ batin natsu

"ja-ja-jadi kau pewaris dragneel konzern" ucap lucy masih gugup

"ahh suatu kebetulan bukan? Melihat sisi berbedamu membuatku tertarik" ucap natsu sinis

"Bahkan siapa yang menyangka lucy heartfilia sang nerd adalah lucy heartfilia sang pewaris heartfilia konzern" lanjutnya

"Apa maksudmu" ucap lucy takut

"Ka-kau hanya akan mengajariku" ucap lucy kembali

"Ja-jangan main main denganku" lanjutnya

"Kenapa kau gugup? Apa kau takut rahasiamu akan kubongkar? Lagipula mengapa kau merubah penampilanmu dan identitasmu" tanya natsu tajam

"aku punya alasan" ucap lucy pelan

"Lagi pula aku tak merahasiakan identitasku, orang orang seperti kalian mempunyai kebiasaan buruk merendahkan orang, jadi jangan salahkan aku, kalian hanya melihat orang dari luarnya" lanjut lucy tajam

Benar saja selama ini tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa marga lucy adalah marga penting. Melihat lucy yang sangat culun orang orang berpendapat bahwa itu hanyalah kebetulan. Lagipula apa ada pewaris berpenampilan culun sepertinya?.

" _menarik_ " batin natsu

"baiklah, kita sudahi saja pertemuan ini dan mulai besok aku akan memberitahumu semua yang aku tau" ucap natsu bangkit berdiri

"terima kasih" ucap lucy pelan

"dan satu lagi" ucap lucy kembali

"kumohon tetaplah jahat padaku disekolah, dan.. Tentang diriku tetap jadikan ini rahasia" lanjutnya

"ahh jadi begitu, kelihatannya kau sangat tertarik menjadi bahan bullyan, lagi pula tak akan ada yang berubah setelah ini" ucap natsu tajam dan berlalu pergi

Lucy mematung ditempatnya, satu rahasianya terbongkar, dan mendengar ucapan natsu tadi entah mengapa membuat lucy semakin takut.

 _Apa yang akan dia lakukan_

 **Haii readers, apa kabar? Fiuhh akhirnya author memutuskan untuk update kilat karna tidak mempunyai kesibukan. Jujur saja author sangat bingung melanjutkan fic ini. Fic ini sudah lama tak dilanjutkan dan author lupa jalan cerita fic ini #plak. Dari gaya bahasa fic ini jelas berubah mengingat gaya bahasa yang author gunakan setahun yang lalu sedikit ehmm "** _ **aneh**_ **" tapi semoga readers suka dengan fic ini meskipun banyak hal yang berubah. Walaupun di chapter sebelumnya tidak ada yang mereview (jujur author sedikit kecewa hiks). Tapi author tetap semangat melanjutkan berharap readers menyukai cerita ini. Author mohon review dari readers walaupun itu sekedar kritik saran atau apapun. Baiklah sampai jumpa readers**


End file.
